1. Field
Embodiments relate to a sampling circuit that samples and amplifies an image signal, and more particularly, to a sampling circuit including a feedback clamp block between an output terminal and a negative input terminal of an amplifier included in the sampling circuit, an image signal amplifying circuit that samples and amplifies an image signal and includes the feedback clamp block, and an image sensor including the image signal amplifying circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image sensors include a plurality of unit image sensor circuits and an image signal amplifying circuit. The plurality of unit image sensor circuits detects an image signal. The image signal amplifying circuit samples the image signal output from the plurality of unit image sensor circuits and outputs the sampled image signal. The image signal amplifying circuit includes a plurality of switches, a plurality of capacitors, and an amplifier, and controls operation of the plurality of switches. The image signal amplifying circuit outputs an electric signal determined by an amount of electric charge accumulated in or discharged to a capacitor according to the intensity of an image signal via an output terminal of the amplifier.